Crocodiles (GTA Vice City)
Crocodiles are a myth and an Easter egg in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description Crocodiles are species of aquatic reptiles that usually dwell in lakes, river waters, and swamps. They are known for their notorious potential to harm humans. Crocodiles are presumed to exist in Vice City. 1920 Sewer Alligators Crocodiles are mentioned in an article on Craplist in GTA IV. An anonymous man claimed to have brought a Dwarf Crocodile, named Betty, from Vice City. This is a reference to the 1920 New York, Sewer Alligator incident. A particular family from Florida bought a pair of infant Crocodiles in New York City. Vice City and Liberty City are based in Miami, Florida, and New York City. Ultimately, making it an Easter egg. Copious players have theorized that these Crocodiles do exist in Storm Drains. A Crocodile taking shelter in a Storm Drain would lose its eyesight, conclusively becoming red or pink, making him a pure white, Albino breed, but no evidence supports these claims. Fudds Gifts, a souvenir shop, can also be found in Downtown. The shop and the crocodile ornament for sale is a reference to the real-life souvenir shops in Miami that sell Crocodiles ornaments and hints the bygone myth in Florida, in which souvenir shop sold real Dwarf Crocodiles to tourists from New York, which later turned out to be Sewer Crocodilians. The Greasy Chopper Board There is a caution signboard reading CROCODILES NO SWIMMING ''at the Greasy Chopper. This could be a plausible reference to crocodiles in Vice City. However, it could be an intimation to how Vice City is set in Florida, as crocodiles inhabit the northern end of their range in south Florida. Forbes Waverly III mentions on VCPR that Florida (Vice City) had to get rid of Alligators to inhabit the lands. The sign originally belongs to ''Foster Beers. Besides these indications, none has ever caught any sight or glimpse of a crocodile, renouncing this myth in limbo. Gator Keys Main article: Gator Keys Gator Keys were probably meant to exist in beta, but idea probably got scrapped. It is plausible that the Gator Keys featured crocodiles in the game. They were revealed from a conversation between Avery Carrington and Tommy Vercetti. These lines unfold another location called Gator Keys, meant to be placed by Rockstar. Literally, Gator Keys mean Low-Islands with crocodiles in abundance. ''Low-Islands in Florida are abundant with crocodiles, it might be another Easter Egg, thought to be placed in the game. It is plausible that the Gator Keys featured crocodiles in the game. Later on, it was rumored that the Vice City Swamps were to be included around the keys that to featuring the crocodiles. Downtown There are irrefutable probabilities of an alligator sanctuary in Vice City, mainly the sewers. The feasibility of such a hideout has been theorized. There are two apparent storm sewers in Vice City, of divergent configuration but mysteriously corresponding. The initial sewer is situated in Downtown, Vice City. Well, it is identical to any other sewer, unlike an unusual feature, a light can be observed, glowing within the sewers. This sewer culminates and connects with the paramount ocean, north to Escobar International. This particular sewer has a wide mouth and opens in pure waters, it puzzling isn't polluted from any prospect, enabling wildlife to exist in it, and effectuate migration from oceans into the sewer and vice versa, due to atmospheric variations. The other is sanitary sewers, but it is preposterous for an alligator to survive in such a contaminated region. Therefore, the probability of an alligator hideout in the Downtown and the Little Haiti storm sewer is plausible and but it still remains a riddle. The riddle was later furthered and it was found out that the downtown sewer doesn't exist, enclosing the myth till the initial storm drain in Little Haiti and the plausible drain opener in the west sea. Gallery FG1.jpg|The Crocodile ornament at Fudds Gifts. Xcxcxc.JPG|The Greasy Chopper Board. Adadad.JPG|Crocs Bar in Little Haiti. Trivia * A bar named 'Crocs Bar '''is also located in Little Haiti, south-west to the Kaufman Cabs. This is another possible reference to crocodiles in Vice City. *The license plates on the cars in the 10th Anniversary Edition have the Florida Gators logo on the left side. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Aquatic Myths Category:Animals Category:Unlikely Myths Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Easter Eggs Category:Signs Category:Featured Articles